The F Word (Family)
by Diana Raven
Summary: Jon runs away to Tim and Kon's place and Clark gets what he deserves


Tim was still awake and Kon slept soundly next to him. He had kicked off the blanket a while back, having a pillow between the bottom of his laptop and his lap so that the machine didn't burn him. He didn't need the blanket since Kon was, himself, a heater. He snuffled softly in his sleep.

The knock on the door was unexpected. Tim glanced at the time, one thirty in the morning, if someone was knocking on the door at this time it probably meant that either someone had died (again) or Dick and Barbara had a fight and he needed a place to sleep or it meant that Jay and his team needed a place to crash. Great. Just what Tim needed when he wanted to get work done.

The someone knocked again on the door and Tim sighed, closing his laptop. He walked to the door and opened it. "If you just apologize to her for whatever you did she'll-" He began only to notice that there was no one there.

Someone rammed into his knees and Tim looked down.

Crap.

Jon Kent stood wrapped around Tim's knees. A small suitcase next to him. He was in his pajamas (Teen Titans themed) a small teddy bear with a Superboy shirt on it. "Jon, what are you doing here?" Tim asked, detaching the small seven year old from him.

"Daddy is mean, so I ran away." Jon mumbled, toying with his teddy bear, tears falling from his eyes.

Well, shit.

"C'mon in, Kid." Tim said, picking up Jon's suitcase. Jon waddled into the room and ran to the couch, climbing on it.

"It's okay, Tim, I'll just sleep here until I figure out something to do. I promise I'll clean up after myself."

Tim sighed and placed the suitcase on the couch. "Do you want to tell me why you ran away?" Tim asked Jon. Jon cuddled his teddy bear.

"I told you. Daddy was being mean."

Tim stood. "Do you want some hot chocolate?" He asked Jon.

Jon shook his head. "Mommy says I'm not allowed to have hot chocolate before bed. It has too much sugar."

"Uh… Okay, how about some warm milk then. No sugar in that."

Jon considered it while climbing over to his suitcase. He began unpacking. Apparently all he decided to bring was his toothbrush, extra underwear and socks, some comic books and an energy bar. He placed each of his (rather neatly packed, actually) items on the floor in pretty little piles. He organized them and nodded, "okay, I guess I could have milk."

Tim warmed up some milk, carefully to stop the microwave before it beeped so that Kon wouldn't wake up (not that even an earthquake could wake up). He brought Jon the milk and made a cup of tea for himself.

He sat next to Jon and Jon sipped thoughtfully from the cup. "Do you want to tell me why your Dad was being mean? You know he and your Mom love you very much and probably are wondering where you are."

Jon's eyes widened. "You can't tell them where I am! I'm running away, Tim, they can't know! If you do I'll leave!"

"Can't I just tell them you're safe?"

"No! I know they love me very much, it's not _me_ they're being mean to. And they can't know where I am until they stop." Jon said resolutely.

"How did you get here?" Tim asked Jon.

Jon took another introspective sip from his cup. "I took the bus."

Tim raised an eyebrow. "You… took a bus?"

"Mhm, that's how Kon brought me here last time."

"Yeah but he flew you in from Kansas first." Jon said nothing. "You flew. From Kansas. Jon, do you even know _how_ to fly on your own?"

"I fell a couple times, but I'm okay."

"Do you know how dangerous that is? You could have been hurt!"

"I know. I'm sorry." Jon said softly.

Tim sighed and rubbed his eyes. "It's okay, Jon. Just… you have to be careful."

"I was!"

"...Jon, when you said they weren't being mean to you, who _were_ they being mean to?" Jon mumbled something that Tim couldn't hear. "I'm sorry, what?" Tim asked.

"They're being mean to Kon." He whispered.

Oh. Oh _no_

Tim had apparently been silent too long because Jon tugged at his shirt gently. "Tim? Are you angry?"

Tim shook his head. "I'm okay, Jon. Are you done with your milk?"

Jon nodded and wiped at his mouth. He gave the cup back to Tim and Tim put it in the sink. Jon wiggled off of the couch and took his toothbrush. "Can I use your toothpaste? I forgot mine."

"Yeah, sure thing, kiddo. Do you need help?"

Jon shook his head and walked into the bathroom. Tim heard the water running and the door close. He waited until he was sure Jon was preoccupied with his nightly ritual and then he called Clark.

" _Tim? I'm really busy right now, Jon's-_ "

"I know, Clark. He's here."

" _W-what?_ " Tim heard Clark called Lois and put him on speaker. " _Why is he with you? Is he okay? Wh-_ "

"Clark, he's fine."

" _Why are you whispering_?"

"He's in the bathroom right now, he made me promise not to call you."

" _What? Why?_ " The parents chorused.

"He's really upset right now, I think it would be best if he stayed here the night, until he calms down."

There was a silence on the other end. " _Did he say why he ran away?_ " Lois asked. Clark added, " _how did he get to Gotham? Did Kon pick him up? If he did I swear that kid-_ "

"No-no. He flew here himself. Listen, he's coming out of the bathroom, I've got to go. He's safe, okay."

" _Wait Tim-"_

Tim hung up and Jon walked out of the bathroom. "Do you want me to hold your hand while you fall asleep?" He asked Jon.

Jon shook his head. "I haven't needed anyone to hold my hand since I was four." He said like Tim was an idiot for not knowing this. He climbed onto the couch and cuddled his stuffed animal. "But could you read me a bedtime story?" He asked bashfully.

"Of course, kid." Tim said. He sat down on the couch next to Jon and Jon picked out one of his comics for Tim to read. Tim read, doing voices for each of the characters but halfway through Jon was fast asleep. Tim grabbed an extra blanket and pillow from the linen cupboard and he tucked in Jon.

Tim sent Clark a picture of him fast asleep and Clark sent back a smiling face. _Thanks,_ he texted back, _tell him when he wakes up we love him and want him home._

 _Will do,_ Tim sent back.

There was a minute of nothing and then, _and tim?_

 _Yeah?_

 _Lois and I talked it over. We're okay with him staying with you guys as long as he likes, just… keep him safe. And bring him home soon. Okay?_

 _Sure thing, Clark._

* * *

"Kon, we need to talk." Tim said softly. Kon groggily awoke.

"Why are you whispering?" He asked.

"Jon ran away from home last night."

"What?" Kon cried, Tim covered his mouth, shushing him.

"He's okay. He's here."

"He-he ran away from home and came here?" Kon asked, confused.

Tim nodded. "He's on our couch."

"Crap,"

"What?" Tim asked, suddenly concerned.

"We have no food in the house, how are we going to feed him when he wakes up?"

"Already covered. Steph is getting here in ten minutes and making waffles. Kon, he said he ran away because Clark was being mean-"

"Clark was being mean to him? Why that son of a-"

"No, Kon, he said he ran away because Clark was being mean to _you."_

Kon was dumbstruck. "What?"

"Yeah."

"So this… this is my fault."

"No, Kon, of course it isn't. He's seven Kon, little kids do weird things that make sense to no one but them. But Kon, we should talk to him about it. Don't you think?"

"Of course. What about Clark and Lois? Do they know?"

"I called them last night. They've agreed to let him stay with us until he figures this out."

Kon nodded. "Okay. What do you have planned for today?" He asked, knowing that Tim probably stayed up all night planning the perfect way to get Jon back to his parents.

"Well, first breakfast. Then you can take him on a walk, to the park maybe? I still have some work things to clear up but I can meet you and be free by lunch."

"So, when do we bring him back to Clark and Lois?"

"When he's ready, which won't be long since he's seven and this will probably blow over super quickly. I ran away when I was seven, trust me, he'll be homesick soon enough." Though the situation had been slightly different for Tim, as his parents hadn't noticed.

"Okay." Kon said. "Okay."

"Kon, everything will be fine." Tim promised.

Kon tiptoed past his baby brother to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and dressed. While he was in the bathroom Steph arrived with an armful of cooking supplies. He walked out while Steph was in the middle of ordering Tim around while whispering (Tim could only cook when someone told him exactly what to do, he was good at taking orders, freeform, however, he created abominations). Steph told Tim how to set up the waffle maker, then pressed a kiss to Kon's cheek.

"How're you holding up?" She asked, "I heard the kid came 'cuz you got into a fight with Clark."

Kon shook his head. "Jon came here by himself, Clark and I are fine. Better than usual, actually. Ever since Jon's around."

"Hmm..." Steph said. Something smelled like smoke and Steph dived to remove a towel from the heating up waffle-maker.

"Sorry." Tim said.

Steph rolled her eyes. "Honestly, how do you two survive?"

"Order in." Kon and Tim said in unison.

Steph rolled her eyes. "That's it. I'm signing you two up for a couples cooking class."

"Steph, _no_ -"

"Yeah, we're fine Steph, this works-"

"Steph hit Kon lightly with a wooden spoon (that she had brought) and shushed Tim. "Nope. You two are going, and if not alone then you will go with me and Cass, or Dick and Babs."

"Steph-" The boys argued.

"You two are learning how to cook." Steph insisted. "I am not coming over here every time some super-kid shows up in need of a real meal."

"Wow. Grown-ups argue a lot." Steph, Kon, and Tim jumped and turned around. Jon sat at Tim and Kon's kitchen table, swinging his legs from the high wooden stool. He played with his teddy bear.

 _Great._ "How long have you been listening, Jon?"

"Since Auntie Steph started telling you to go to a cooking class. Why don't you want to go to a cooking class? What's wrong with Auntie Steph and Cass?"

"Yeah," Steph agreed, "what is wrong with the cooking class with us?"

"Steph, I have work! I can't take off-"

"What an _hour_ , maybe _two_ a week?"

"I spend enough time with you Gothamites." Kon added.

Steph stuck out her tongue as she ordered Tim to beat the batter until there were no lumps. "Besides, it's good for learning how to be an adult."

"That's rich coming from Miss-I'm-Going-To-Bedazzle-My-Bedazzler." Tim said.

"It deserved to bedazzled!" She turned to Jon, "back me up here, kid."

"Don't encourage her." Tim told the seven year old.

"It's cool, _I_ know you're way cooler than both of them put together."

"Ah, just one more failing for me," Kon teased, "I can't cook and now I'm not cool. I'm an inadequate older brother."

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Jon shouted, then promptly burst into tears.

"Steph, Tim, and Kon stared at the child shocked. Kon rubbed his back gently, "it's okay Jonno, I know I'm not inadequate. Jonno, why are you crying? It was just a joke."

"But Jon continued to cry, blubbering out words that made no sense together through heaving sobs. Kon sat opposite him. "Hey, hey, it's okay kiddo." But all comforting words fell on the deaf ears of a crying seven year old. Kon hugged the boy until he finally stopped crying.

"Hey, want to tell me what that was all about?" Kon asked.

Jon glanced warily at Tim and Steph. "Do you want us to go, Jonno?" Steph asked.

Jon looked at Kon and Tim and Steph had disappeared when he looked back to the couple, true to their Bat nature. "Jon, kid, why did you just burst into tears? You know that I was joking, right?"

"But you _not_ a bad brother! You're a good brother!" Jon protested. "You shouldn't joke about that!"

"Okay, Jon, if you don't want me to make that joke anymore, I won't, okay?"

"It's not just that." Jon mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"So Jon told him about what had been bothering him since he'd overheard it. "I know that Daddy was mean to you."

"Jon that's ridiculous, Clark never-"

"Daddy never was nice. Daddy was mean. Daddy didn't let you stay at home with him and Mommy, Daddy didn't like you. Daddy didn't even name you."

Kon felt like his heart was breaking. Nothing had ever made him so sad than that his little brother, whom he was supposed to protect and love and keep from everything bad, was heartbroken that his father had made a mistake, a mistake involving Kon. "That's okay, Jon, he did eventually. Clark isn't perfect, though the world may think he is."

"But he's a Dad. And Dad's should love their sons, no matter where they came from. They should love their sons."

"He did love me, he did." Kon promised. "He just didn't know it."

"It wasn't right. I don't know… I don't want to say sorry."

"He's your father Jon."

"Also you." Jon argued. "I'm never going home. Never. _Never._ "

"Would you forgive him? Please? For me?"

"No."

"Jon,"

"It wasn't okay."

"No. It wasn't. But it happened. Clark loves you and me very much now. He regrets how he acted. We can't change how he acted. All he can change is how he acts now."

"Jon took Kon's hand. "Did you forgive him?" Jon asked, eyes scrunched up, scrutinizing is older brother.

"Yes." Kon lied. Kon was supposed to protect Jon, he was supposed to make sure that his relationship with his father was good, despite that Kon's wasn't.

Jon sighed. "Then I guess I do too."

"Do you want to call Steph and Tim back in? After breakfast we can go to the park."

"Can we go to the arcade too?" Jon asked, perking up.

Kon grinned at him, "whatever you want, kiddo."

* * *

Thank you for this," Lois said as she took a sleeping Jon away from Tim.

Tim smiled. "Our pleasure. It was great to see him again, though maybe the circumstances could be avoided next time."/span/p

Lois bobbed Jon up and down soothingly, pressing a kiss to his head. "Ready to go?" She asked Clark. Clark nodded and Tim raised an eyebrow while looking at Kon pointedly. They'd talked about this on the flight over… This exact moment…

Okay, fine!

"Clark, wait." Kon said. Clark turned around. "There's something you should know."

"Okay..."

"Jon ran away because he was angry about how you treated me when I first appeared." Clark was dumbstruck. _Good,_ Kon thought, _he fucking should be_. "I just… thought you should know. He thought you treated me like shit. And you did. And he, he forgives you, but only because I told him I had. But I haven't." Conner took a deep breath. "You were a shitty father, Dad. Don't make the same mistake with Jon. He deserves better than that."

Clark said nothing, he only stared. And stared and stared. Kon turned to Tim, "can we go home now?" He asked.

Tim nodded, and nodded out of respect to Lois. Conner picked him up and flew off. He hid his face in Tim's neck as he flew. That had felt good. Really good, but for some reason he still felt flushed from chewing Clark out. "I'm really proud of you." Tim whispered to him. "I am so, so proud." Tim kissed his hair gently.

"Tim?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. I needed to say that."

"I know, babe. I know."


End file.
